Complex software codes generally go through a validation and deployment process before they are finally released. During this process, there may be instances when a released, or soon-to-be released version of the software code requires last minute changes. As there may be multiple groups and developers working on the code, these changes may be made in different versions of the software code. For example, a developer may make a change to a version of the code undergoing deployment. However, unless this change is incorporated back to a master version, future versions of the code may not include this change. Furthermore, any versions of the code that were branched off of the master before the change is incorporated may also not include the change. This can cause problems and inconsistencies between the different versions of the code.
Traditionally, keeping track of changes that need to be incorporated to various branches of the software code has been done manually by one or more administrators or project managers. Alternatively, a developer who makes a change may have been designated as being responsible for ensuring the change is incorporated into all relevant branches. This is a cumbersome and inefficient process as many last-minute changes may be made to various versions of a software code. Moreover, the process is error-prone as it relies on one or more individuals to keep track of all required changes.
Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system for incorporating software code changes into proper software branches.